The Future of Secrets
by Platina Toyota
Summary: A story about car whose past is unknown. She was expelled from an advanced future she lived. Her memory was removed once she was brought at the new future. No one knows what is going to happen to her family so she had to find a way to get it back even though she does not remember it, but they do. Now she has to find a way to adapt to the new world that she actually lived long ago.
1. Chapter 1 - The Introducing

**The Future of Secret**

**The Introducing (Chapter 1) **

One cold night, in a mansion, around the woods, where vehicles from different kind lived. And one white BMW, whose mansion was hers, was resting and staring at the beautiful night sky. Her name is Kitty. Yeah it is a silly name for such a car. She also had a huge scar on her left eye. Her origin was unknown even for herself. Even she was bothered by the thoughts of her existence. Although she had children, twins, she still have not found the matter of her life. This BMW is very old. But her appearance did not show it. She is about 4000 years old, but since the first actual vehicles started to exist after the 19th century, this confused her.

When the BMW entered the mansion, she headed for her bedroom and laid next to her husband another BMW M5 E60. She snuggled him and fell asleep.

The next morning, the sun was shining through the windows' blinds into her room. She was still asleep, but her friends, living at her mansion, were awake. Some were, having breakfast or even working out. Well the only car working out that early was her son. His name was Fire. He was BMW X6 M and the biological son of Kitty. Although his family is from M5 E60 he is still loved. His real father was x6 as him, but since he left them, Kitty decided to marry for a car will love them. After all Fire is a boy and needs father support in his life. So let's get back to his life. He is the best wrestler and is famous for that. He is kind of shy boy and has a kind heart but strong, powerful, and wise. His mother is proud of him because he didn't follow his father's path.

On the other hand his sister, Winter, who was exactly like her mother, was resting in her cold room with her boyfriend. And their little daughter Adamaris, resting between them. Platina, a platinum color Toyota Avensis 2003, was sleeping with her husband. She had a terrible accident less than a week ago and she needs rest to feel better. As how about the others they were doing their chores.

The sun shined in Kitty's face and she woke up with a very uneasy feeling. Everyone was awake even her husband. This feeling she got was very unusual for her. Especially in the mornings. Something was wrong but she didn't know what. She lived for so long and this never happened before. But there's one thing she does know is that she is from the future.

She used to live in a very advanced future. This means most of their memory is saved by computer chips and her real memory was removed after she got expelled from their community. She was part of the BMW community that use to take lead in the new technologies and health care. Even some say they use to make clones of themselves. But Kitty had a very criminal past and was slightly different and imperfect. She didn't have kids back then but she was forced to because the kind must be kept clean (biological), but not artificial, although they still were making clones. She was not the only one with such fate. A lot of women suffered but also did not want to be criminals so they had to accept it.

The future world she lived in had been a serious disaster. There were no wars, diseases, or any toxic chemicals for killing the population but abduction from unknown sources. Many vehicles disappeared in the process. Kitty managed to escape like very few of the vehicles that were supposed to be taken away. Other vehicles thought this were aliens or some stupid reason that did not make any sense. It was the government who tried to use vehicles for experiments or just killing them for no reason. They made deal with one of the most prosperous companies for bionic parts and memory chips. This company existed from long ago. And it existed even during the time Kitty lives now. But there also were penalties:

If someone escaped it was considered a crime. The government was implying that these are just programs that are supposed to help vehicles become more "powerful" with the help of bionic parts and A.I. (Artificial Intelligence). Those like Kitty and the rest of the vehicles that managed to escape were considered criminals because they denied to be part of this physical support. But the real reason was that the leaders did not want the truth to be revealed.

Later on she was captured and abandoned in the past. Without memory. Retributions these times were harsh. As mentioned above they used chips to save their memory and they removed the one Kitty possessed. The punishments vary from being sentenced to stay at the prison, for a certain amount of time, to being expelled from the future. All that is known about those vehicles is that none of them survived. Probably the only survivor was Kitty?

*Back to Kitty's life in the present*

She came down the stairs and went to the kitchen to have breakfast. The only car in the kitchen was Fire, her son. He was preparing food for himself. Then looked at Kitty.

"Good morning." Fire greeted and smiled.

"Good morning." She replied, but she was not in a good mood and somehow confused.

He noticed she was not looking fine and asked:

"Is everything ok, mom? You seem upset." He sat next to her and waited for an answer.

Kitty was unsure if she should tell him or not, but since Fire was her son she decided that she should tell the truth. "Well… I have never had such experience before but when I woke up this morning I had some uneasy feeling as if something wrong is going to happen or is happening right now. I can't exactly explain because I have no idea what's wrong. Honestly I'm worried."

Fire started to get worried about his mother's condition. As she said it is her first time. "I see. But, mom, it's the first day since it happened. Are you sure it's something to worry about?"

"…" she paused for a few seconds and then replied. "Maybe you are right. But if it is the same tomorrow guess something is wrong."

Her son nod and went back to finish his cooking. 'You are hungry I suppose. Here. I prepared some breakfast." He smiled and served her food.

"Thank you." She smiled back and started to eat with him.

Later that day most of the vehicles living there were at work. Platina, the head scientist, was working on a secret experiment. It was a black substance that also seemed like slime. It did not make anything special except being just possibly alive and sticky too.  
"It doesn't seem to respond to anything. Unless I use it on a car." She said to herself and left the facility.

It was sunny outside and perfect weather for a drive. Lots of cars were driving, taking, or shopping in the markets nearby. The facility Platina worked at was not different from the buildings nearby its name was "Lunar Logistics". It was a huge building with 4 floors. Each floor was filled with scientists working on their experiments or chatting. This company was popular with its advancements such as bionic parts and memory chips. That is what this facility is about. No one knew that inside it, the workers were making experiments with other vehicles that did not suspect anything. There was also a restriction about entering this building. Guards were lurking at any corner. They were making sure that nobody dared to step it into this territory.

Now about the workers. They were not allowed to say anything about their work and what they were doing there. Although Platina was head scientist, she was still forced to obey all of the rules, including the one mentioned above. Platina did not like all of this nonsense. Especially to treat other vehicles in such a hideous way. Even now she was forced to use a car for this hidden experiment. That's why she headed out of the building.

While she was driving down the road she noticed an apparently tired car. She was a beautiful Toyota Mirai. Black one. Her long headlights made her appearance more majestic. She was lying next to the road, possibly sleeping or unconscious. Platina decided to bring her to the facility. She covered her and picked her on her back. Even though this was wrong, Platina had to obey the law so she carried the Mirai there. After she arrived she put her on the bed in her room. Platina went to take a bath and out her working clothes on. After she got ready, she started to take notes on the new car laying on the bed next to her. While thinking, Platina was taking notes on the car:

Name: Unknown;

Brand/Model (Year): Toyota Mirai 2016;

Color: Black;

Date of birth: Unknown;

Condition: Good;

Description: This car was found on the street. Unconscious. But without any damages…;

Etc…;

Platina put the files away and get up to cover and secure the Toyota to the bed in case she tried to escape. Platina's swift was at its end so she heads home to her family.

The weather was horrible with very poor visibility and with dense fog. A hurricane was ahead and wind blowing strongly. Platina was very far from home and the weather was making her worried. Unfortunately, the fog misled Platina and she drove thought an impassable forest. It was unusually quiet for even for such creepy forest. She was trying to drive but was struggling much even she got her paint scratched with some minor cuts. She started to get upset that she won't be able to get back home.

"Maybe I have went the wrong way. I should have been at home by now…" Platina sighted desperately.

It was already midnight. While driving between the trees without even realizing where she was going, suddenly she heard cracking noise nearby.

"Oh no…" she gasped scared.

As far she was driving the closer the sound was. She was so close to the source of the noise she even managed to see some unknown figures. They were about 5 with unusual shapes on their bodies. This made her suspicious.

"Who would come here? In the middle of the night?" She asked herself.

What she did not realize was that these shapes were vehicles with very advanced gadgets.

"Uhm…Hello?" Platina asked.

The 5 shapes had already scanned her and they approached her.

Platina panicked and tried to run away from without to even care where she is going not this only needs the situation worse. Once they saw her running one of them shot her paralyzing dart. She felt her body stop responding and she fell on the ground. One of the vehicles came in front of her and examined her. The rest of them were watching over their companion in case something goes wrong.

"Avensis... From 2003 platinum color. 28 years old. Heterochromia of the eyes. She has poor sight on her left eye. A reason why she has heterochromia. She has 3 children... Hmmm. That is not the vehicle we are looking for." judging by the voice it was male. Even though his voice was module.

Another of the group brought out of his backpack another dart. But now this time it would sedate her. He came next to her and while get gently was touching the place for it he inserted it in her skin. Platina let a small squeal from the pain. She started to feel how she was losing her vision and everything became a blur, until she completely fall asleep.

At home her husband started to worry about her. He couldn't sleep all night. It was almost 3 am and Platina should have been home, even if the latest hour, by midnight. Maybe she was very busy and had to stay at work for longer? If so she probably passed out and now sleeping. Still her absence was bothering him.

On the next morning at the facility. Scientists were back to work. And surprisingly Platina was there, sleeping in her room. She started to wake up, but she had this uneasy feeling and confusion Kitty had.

She was feeling that she forgot something but she doesn't remember what. This bothered because it could be something important.  
It was dark outside but it was 7 am. It was pouring with rain and the wind was blowing strongly. She couldn't get home even if she did not get another choice. It was dangerous for her. And since the word "dangerous" was mentioned, Platina went to the bath and noticed strange marks on her body. These were the cuts and scratches from the left night. But she did not remember that. Maybe those strange vehicles removed this memory from her. The last thing she remembers is that poor Toyota, lying on her bed in her room. She was taking notes of her. Before starting to work again Platina took a hot bath to clean herself and went to get breakfast.  
While Platina was gone, the Toyota Mirai woke up and looked around. It seemed like an ordinary room but had the clues of the lab room too. She tried to get up but did not managed because Platina had secured her to the bed. She started to worry about her safety. This stopped her from thinking for escape.  
Platina came back after she finished the breakfast. And looked at the Toyota.  
"You are awake." she smiled at the Toyota and removed the handcuffs and helped her get up.  
"I understand the all of this seems scary, but it was for your safety. In case you do something stupid while panicked." Platina stroked her and sat in front of her.  
"Why am I here?" she asked Platina doubtfully.  
"I found you on the road down there. You did not seem very well."

You have overheated. So I carried you here. As you see the weather is in very poor condition right now. I could not let you stay there all this time. By the way you can go and take a bath to feel a bit better." When she told her this she brought the Mirai to the bathroom.  
The Toyota was very confused. Maybe indeed she fainted from the scorching sun. But this did not explain the strange room she was in. She entered the bathroom and started to take a bath. She was trying to relax but barely managed. But Platina was feeling guilty all the time because she has to do this on the poor Mirai. Her conscience was killing her sweet soul from inside. But she could not let her go. Or merge she could? Platina couldn't decide for a long time. After the Toyota came out if the bathroom, Platina has her food and drink to revive her strength.

The Mirai looked confused but she was so hungry that she couldn't say no so started to eat.

"What's your name? We have not introduced each other yet." Platina smiled sweetly as always and this somehow made the other Toyota trust her.  
"I am Onyx," she replied.

"Nice to meet you Onyx. My name is Platina. Platina Toyota." She introduced herself and giggled. "I guess you noticed why I am called that way."

"Mhm." Onyx nodded and continued to eat.

"You can go home but not now... Security is the most serious in the mornings. I will bring you out of here around noon." She said and looked outside.

Platina was wondering if she should abandon here experiment and give it to another scientist or use it on Onyx. Her heart did not let her even though she had to. Her final decision was to give it to another worker to continue it and possibly use it on another vehicle.

"I will be back in a few minutes. I need to give a project." Platina said and left through the door.

Onyx nodded and laid down on the bed and thinks. During this time Platina went to one of the higher rank scientists, the co-leader scientist. She gave him the black substance and headed back to Onyx.

The scientist brought the substance to his laboratory room and put it on the table nearby. There was caged a Subaru WRX 2016 with beautiful blue moon color. This car was also female. Not only this car was caged but tied and her mouth covered. The worker had kidnapped this car. She growled when he entered. The man approached her and put the container in front of her.

"You are lucky you are here. You will be the first one to try this invention. It will not hurt, I promise." He picked her chin and stroked her.

Nobody knew that this Subaru was here. It was forbidden to bring outside vehicles if they are not verified to stay in the building. He grinned and opened the container and let the black substance in the cage of the Subaru. She tried to scream but she couldn't. The black slime crawled up to her and entered the vents in her body. The scientist laughed and left the room for a while until some changed appear.

Platina waited until it became noon and the guards had to take a break for 10 minutes. She peaked through the window to make sure they were gone and get herself ready to leave with Onyx.

"We can leave now. Get ready." She said and smiled at Onyx.

Onyx nodded and get up from the bed then headed for the door with Platina. Platina led her outside the building. They drove a bit further from the building. And explained her.

"I must not do this but you do not deserve to be experiment mouse of the scientists here. You must never come close around this place. You can come to shop or do activities in the rest of the buildings, but NEVER go close to this building." She holds Onyx' sides. "Do not tell anyone... Please I beg you. You will put not only my life in danger but yours and the rest of vehicles that know about that." Platina begged her desperately. "You must believe me..."

Onyx looked in her eyes and something told her from inside that Platina was not lying. Not even a little. She was paralyzed from the shock and nodded slightly.

"Thank you." Platina hugged her and said. "Now go before someone sees us." She nudged her to go.

Onyx waved and smiled a bit after she left because she met a car that saved her life but such vehicles nowadays are rarely found.

At the facility the evil scientist returned to check on the doomed Subaru. She was laying almost lifeless but that was just a trap. He approached her and opened the cage then removed the ties. The Subaru turned black and her eyes glowing. Spikes grew on her back and pinned the scientist down and roared in his face. He grabbed one of his knives and stabbed her but it seems that this did not affect her. The transformed Subaru picked him and threw him across the room. Platina was coming back to her room when she heard the slamming noises coming from his room. She decided to go there and help the "fellow" worker. She tried to distract the monster. It pushed Platina in the cage and pinned her down. She was frozen from the look of the monster but also how heavy it was. Its weight made her breathless. The evil scientist locked the cage and escaped from the lab. Platina was struggling with the creature. She tried to move her body a bit but she couldn't. She did not have another choice except to use her blood to scare it away. She picked the knife from the monster's side and cut herself. It was painful because the knife was covered in black fluid from the alien thing. Platina touched the monster with her bloody tire. It backed away and screeched in pain that the blood caused. She had sacred blood that can heal and bring power. But this monster had dark powers that is why it was affected. Platina got on her tires and pushed the monster in the cage and locked it. She opened the door of the lab and called the guards to watch over it. She also told a few of the guards to look for the scientist that caused this commotion and escaped. Of course Platina felt guilty that she gave such a dangerous experiment to this car. But she did not know that this vehicle must not be trusted.

It was the end of the day and the weather was nice. Platina had the opportunity to go home safe. She left the company as soon as possible and headed home. After around an hour she was in front of Kitty's mansion. She opened the door and entered. Her oldest daughter, Andromeda, was waiting for her and hugged her immediately once she saw her mother. Platina felt so happy to be back home after all of this. Both of them were talking and even had dinner although it was late. After they finished Platina went to take a bath and take care of her wounds. She and her daughter headed to their rooms to get a nice sleep.

But the night was not calm for everyone. For another night Kitty did not have the chance to sleep because of this uneasy feeling. She got up from the bed and headed for the balcony. It was very pleasuring weather. The sky was filled with stars and the moon was bright. She decided to have a drive and left the mansion. Her home was between the woods of a beautiful forest that was hers too. She was a rich car and could afford it.

While driving between the woods a dense fog appeared and made almost everything invisible. It was extraordinary for this forest. Even if there was strong rain there never was a fog. This made her curious and kept driving between the woods until she heard someone or something walking nearby. Since Kitty had cat abilities she had better sight too and managed to see the shadows nearby. They were the same shadows that Platina met. Kitty went closer to them and looked around their body. They shoot her with the same paralyzing darts and caught her in a net. She tried to resist as much as possible but she couldn't move. One of the cars scanned her and it turned out that she is the vehicle they were looking for. A criminal from the future that managed to survive all these years. They shoot the second dart that was supposed to knock her out and then they carried through a portal to their world.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hidden Monster

**The Future of Secrets**

**Hidden Monster (Chapter 2)**

It was morning. As usual everyone was awake, but they did not start their everyday routine. Instead, they were looking for the missing car, Kitty. Last night she was kidnapped and carried away through a portal by 5 mysterious vehicles. The world the cars lived in was filled with beautiful landscape there were facilities but far from each other. The towns were very few at least in this country. The men brought her to their facility they belong to and laid her on a bed in one of the rooms nearby. It was chilly but bright inside. They left and called one of the doctors to check on her because to pass through the portal at different times isn't easy. Symptoms like disorientation, sickness, panic, and headache can occur. But especially for Kitty they had to change her memory chip too.

At present Kitty's husband was looking for her along with their kids. It was hot outside. And Winter couldn't continue to help them. Platina didn't go to work today because she was helping with the search too. Everyone was looking for her but without success. No one could realize that Kitty was kidnapped in the future. But this was only fantasy thought for them.

Back in the future a BMW M2 2018 entered the room. He was male with a unique paint job. His half side was metallic black and the other one – cyan. Donovan, this was his name, approached her and observed her body. He thought for a few seconds and left the room. Donovan headed down the hallway and reached a security door with few stages of protection. He passed all of them and gained access to his hidden basement.

It was a dark room but his headlights managed to light his horizon. There were many sections full of his tools and other vehicles memory chips. He was the best scientist and surgeon this company had. This company was "Lunar Logistics", the company that Platina worked at long ago. It was known for its best and most advanced technologies. I was also maintained only from BMWs. Donovan searched each section for Kitty's old chip until he found it in the hidden box behind all tools he had. He picked it up and looked over it.

"Will it work? After all this time she lived?" He thought to himself. Then he left the room and headed back to Kitty. She was still knocked out and Donovan had the chance to change the chip. He opened a special hidden lid on her back and replaced it with them closed it. After that he put the old chip in a new container and locked it in his basement away from anyone's reach them returned to Kitty and waited for her to wake up.

After a few hours Kitty woke up with a headache. It was so strong that it made her groan in pain. Her memories were fuzzy, but some scenes were clear. There were vehicles that she didn't know with this memory chip. Her vision was very poor at this stage and she couldn't see well even the closest objects. Donovan came to her and checked on her.

"You must be feeling pain... Let me help." He put his tire on her cheek and with his device hid in his tire, he sent light impulses through her body to ease the pain. She looked at him and pushed him away from her.

"Who are you!?" She growled and pinned him down. Donovan was calm and then grab her tires and laid her on the bed without a struggle.

"I don't want any trouble, okay? I want to help you recover. You've been-" he paused because he wasn't sure if she is ready to hear the truth yet.

".. In unconsciousness." He looked at her and got up. "You've been like this for... 40 years." Kitty looked confused at him.

"I see." She left the room.

It was raining, but it wasn't ordinary rain. The waterdrops were acidic and when they fell on a car's body they peeled off the paint. Kitty came out of the facility and looked around. She stood there watching the rain pour and sizzling sound could be heard once the drops touched her body. She didn't care though. She stayed there for about half an hour trying to remember her past.

A mysterious car appeared behind her and pulled her inside.

"Hey!" Kitty yelled and turned to the car. "What do you think you're doing?!"

The car backed away a bit and look down. "Sorry... I just wanted to pull you to safety. The rain is dangerous... Look at your paint job." They looked at her eyes and turned to leave. She looked at the vehicle. It was a male car and he was BMW too white color and his model M2 like Donovan's.

"Who are you?"

"You probably met my father. The doctor. I'm his son, Oliver.." he looked at her. He was also covered in bruises and bandages.

Kitty came closer to him and look around. "So your father is Donovan?"

Oliver nodded and looked for his father.

"Where is he now?" She asked him.

"He is in his office. It's here on the first floor. It's the only room here but it's kinda hard to notice. I will bring you to him you would like.." Oliver looked at as he said politely.

"Good. Bring me to him."

Oliver took Kitty to his father's office and said "Don't tell him I brought you here... Please." Kitty nodded and knocked on the door while Oliver left. Donovan came and open the door. "Oh? I need you. Come in." Donovan invited her in and sat on his seat. "I need you to do something. Go outside and head to the forest. There you will find an abandoned case with the medicines I need. Return them to me and I will answer whatever you want.. Deal? By the way you're criminal. So.. better listen to what I say."

" Ugh... You're a**hole... " Kitty snarled and left to get ready. She put on special raincoat and headed for the forest.

It was quiet and peaceful. It was still raining, chilly and there was a breeze too. She shivered and continue driving while scanning the area. While Kitty was looking for the case, a black creature sneaked behind her. She finally found the case and put it in her trunk and turned back and faced the creature. It roared in her face and pinned her down. Kitty tried to escape and grab a vial she had with Platina's blood just in case and smashed it on its face. The monster growled in pain and ran away. She got up and returned to the facility where Donovan was. He waited for her at the entrance and took the case.

"Why you didn't tell me about the monsters in the forest?" Kitty asked him annoyed.

"I thought you will know. Also I saw you fought it. What you used to fight it?" Donovan looked for some source of weapon.

"I have got this. Idk from where. But I had it." Kitty showed him a vial of Platina's blood.

"Oh..." - He sighed and took the vial - "Follow me." Brings her to his laboratory and look through the works of his researches and found a thin folder of only one sheet of paper with information about Platina's healing blood although it wasn't named after her.

"It can heal... And it can kill these monsters... They have been lurking around and attacking us. Now... We need to find this car...and use their blood for it." He said and went to look through the files and IDs for Platina.

"There." Gives Platina's address to Kitty. "Now go and bring her to me."

Kitty nodded and had for Platina's home.

After a few hours of traveling Kitty finally arrived at her house. She threw inside a sedating bomb to sedate Platina, her daughter, and her father. After a few minutes they fell asleep in their room when she entered inside and tied Platina on her back. She carefully left the house and brought her to Donovan.

"There." Kitty put Platina down carefully and sat down to relax.

"Good… I found something for you. You need to drink it though." Donovan brought a small blue plastic package and hand it to her. "But remember, it's dangerous if you drink too much from it. Just one spoon a day is enough." He warned her.

"Is this a drug or what? What is their purpose and why you want me to drink them?" Kitty looked inside the bag and saw small blue crystals like sugar.

"This will relieve your pain and will help your body work better. Now you can go and rest." Donovan said and looked over his files. Kitty nodded and left the room. She went for a drive outside to relax better. Few cars were stalking her among the trees. Kitty looked inside the bad and sniffed then took a bit from it to taste it. It smelled and tasted sweet. She took a bit more from it and kept driving. One of the cars aimed a gun at her and waited for any symptoms from the crystals she just consumed. Kitty felt horrible pain over her body and growled, but she also felt more powerful. She could hear, see, smell, and feel better than before. She roared in pain like a feral animal and her ears twitched. Her pupils turned to vertical slit pupils and sensed the cars nearby. She drove around them to surround them and mess with their mind. The cars looked for her but didn't find her. Kitty sneaked behind and jumped on one of them. She bit his ear and started to pull it. Other cars tried to shoot her but they missed, instead they shoot at their friend. He fell in deep sleep. One of the cars jump on her back and others shoot at her. They managed to put her down and then throw a net over her. She was sedated and brought to a hidden lab beneath the ground.

Platina woke up in Donovan's room while he was still working on her blood. She was scared and fell off of the bed while trying to get up. Donovan looked at her helped her get up and held her close to him and sat her down carefully. Platina slapped him hard and ran for the door quickly. He caught her before she could reach the door and covered her mouth in case she screamed.

"Be a good girl and don't startle anyone." Donovan snarled and stroke her to relax and put her down. Platina looked at him and asked

"What do you want from me?" Donovan looked at her and showed a bag of her blood

"I need you for this. Your blood can heal and help us fight the monsters in the nearby forests. Also… you are pale you gave so much blood and you need to rest. But… you know what, do whatever you want you can leave and go home. But you won't survive like I said we took most of your blood and you need to recover. Anyway, the wish is yours." Donovan got back to his work and started tests on it. Platina was not sure if she should stay or not but then, Donovan gave her water to drink to recover faster. He did not tell her that the water had a sedative, which made her pass out soon after she drank it.

Kitty woke up and found herself in a cage. She was feeling tired, very tired, and get up. While she was looking around with each blink, her pupils changed. She could hear and see better. There was only one car in the opposite cage. The car was sleeping too. Kitty managed to get up and recover a bit. She realized she was captured.


End file.
